I Can Touch and I Can Play
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: What’s this I see Serena getting taunted by Chuck? Leading to Dan being sent out and Serena and Chuck doing something naughty! You know you love me, Gossip Girl XOXO. SerenaXChuck.


I Can Touch and I Can Play

Summary: What's this I see Serena getting taunted by Chuck? Leading to Dan being sent out and Serena and Chuck doing something naughty?! You know you love me, Gossip Girl XOXO. SerenaXChuck.

Her head leaned back on to his shoulder as he slid his finger in and out tantalisingly slowly. Her hands gripped his shirt as her legs slid apart wanting _more_. It was long past the time to say stop and both knew that she couldn't even if it wasn't. His head leaned down next to her ear and he gently bit it, Serena letting out a low moan as he did. Chuck smiled and whispered,

"Don't you remember Serena? What you said?" her head shook from side to side as the words reached her through the haze of pleasure. "You said that I could touch, I could play, as long as you were always mine" her eyes widened as she recalled telling him that when she was twelve and had her deep crush on him, how she regretted that now… "and Serena, I intend to keep that promise" he told her as his cool breath sent goose bumps along her neck and he dove his finger into her, causing her back to arch in pleasure and a slight moan to escape from lip glossed lips. Chuck quickly kissed her, stopping the noise from reaching Dan, who was still waiting in the sitting room after he had stolen Serena "for just a minute!" he took his finger out as her breathing returned to normal and she stood shakily. With Serena watching Chuck licked his finger and gave a seductive smile.

"Your sick." She whispered, her body still shaking from the high she had just received.

"Yes, I am. But you should feel privileged Serena," she shot him a look of disgust as she tried to fix her skirt, he took a step closer slamming her up against the wall and kissing her deeply, as he pulled away he pressed his lips to hers and murmured, "I've only ever tasted you." he pulled away from her completely as she stood shocked. Chuck gave her a smile, just like normal, perverted, and opened the door. Leaving Serena to walk out like nothing had happened except that they had talked about 'family matters'.

--

Serena had to excuse herself from talking to Dan after a painful five minutes as her mind was completely somewhere else, or rather thinking about Chuck's fingers. She walked with him to the door kissing him on the cheek, for fear he would tell that Chuck had kissed her if he kissed her lips and went to her bed room, hearing the door open and close. Serena landed face first on her bed with a small groan as she though about how Dan must be feeling.

"I wish you would groan for me like that" Chuck told her, the blonde turned around to stare at the ceiling as she huffed her usual reply.

"Get out" Chuck simply laughed and sauntered in, the door swinging closed with a soft click. He stood above her by the side of her bed as she simply ignored him. When she did glance up to him it was to see his eyes staring appreciatively at her body. Seeing that he was distracted Serena picked up a pillow and through it in his face. "Stop being a perv." She scolded. Again Chuck laughed his eyes finally dragging up to her face as he replied,

"I'm only looking at beauty," she scoffed,

"Don't try the flattery; it will get you no where."

"Still, you make it so _hard_not to just screw you senseless when you lying like that." Serena rolled onto her side in reply. Smirking Chuck put his right knee on to the bed, Serena instinctively rolled onto her back to yell at him, letting him put his left knee on her other side. Straddling her and stopping her from rolling back over. As she started to struggle he trapped her arms above her head and kissed her deeply. Mumbling into her mouth, "I can touch and I can play" she slowly stopped moving only to kiss him back and gasp when he grinded against her. He gave her another smirk and watched as she tried her hardest to ignore the feelings of pleasure. Eventually she gave in and gave a low moan as he pressed against her.

The blonde gave her own smirk as she felt his arousal against her leg. His hands moved away from her wrists, his right sliding up the leg that was wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. They sat and touched every part of each other, clothes being peeled off in order to get a better sense of what happened when you touched that one spot on the other. Serena rolled Chuck over, her naked body exposed for his wandering eyes.

"Say my name" She whispered to him as she sucked lightly on his ear, "Say my name, properly and take care of this, " she told him her hand moving down to wrap around his penis and giving a teasing squeeze as she told him.

"S-Ser-Serena!"

"Don't Stutter."

"Serena" Chuck whispered in her ear, part of him liking being told what to do. This was the part Chuck like about Serena, unlike other girls who would just lay back and enjoy the ride, Serena took control of it; and if you let her, she dominated it.

As in keeping with her promise Serena slid down so that her mouth was just above him. She kissed the tip and licked the length before sliding him into her mouth, slow inch by slow inch. He gave a soft gasp and his hips bucked, she smirked around him and pushed them down, going at her own slow pace, to tease him like he had down for her.

Chuck tried his hardest not to moan as he felt the head of her mouth around him, god she was just so good! He teeth scraped him and she bit lightly and his hands clenched in sheer pleasure. She sucked and bit lightly, continuing until he was just ready to come. Then she moved. He sat up capturing her mouth in a heated kiss as his desperation and pleasure won out.

"Why did you stop?" he asked gasping.

"Because, I want you to do that in me" she whispered seductively into his ear. Making him smirk and push his fingers into her. Her head flew back as she rocked herself on his fingers. Chuck leaned foreword and grabbed one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan. Her hands moved to his shoulders to keep herself steady as his other hand moved to her other breast and started to nip her. Her rocking got aster and faster until with a short cry she came over his hand and stomach. He licked his fingers savouring her sweet taste as she leaned back gasping for breath. He took a moment to admire her sweat covered body before moving so that her was on top of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He down his erection into her making her gasp as he filled her, her juices covering him and letting him slip in and out easily.

Chuck stated slow but got faster as his already tender erection felt her hot walls clamp around him. He came inside her with a low moan as she carried on for a second time, coming with a gasp. They road out their orgasms together.

--

Chuck watched as Serena slept, after having fie more orgasms she had collapsed into slumber. He had been running his fingers along her arm for minutes since he woke up, watching as she unconsciously reacted to his touch with goose bumps, he blew softly on her neck making her moan softly. He smiled a pure happy smile with no perversion as he watched her reactions.

"Chuck?" She mumbled sleepily rolling over, the blanket slipping down to reveal teeth marks in a red ring against her pale skin.

"Mm?" he replied

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was watching your reactions when I touch you" in the soft glow of early morning he saw her blush and felt his arousal growing again.

"Chuck?" he answered in the same way, "Fuck me" she whispered. It was only then that he noticed her erect nipples and slightly glazed eyes. Then he smiled again, at realising what effect he fully had on her. She rolled on top of him placing her self on his standing dick. With a soft moan that mad him twitch she slid on. Both gasping at the feeling. Slowly she started to rock her hips, his hands going on her waist to keep her steady as he pushed up when she pushed down. The sounds of meeting flesh and pleasure filled moans filling the still air as they returned to an act that would carry for months before they both officially got together. But right now none of that mattered. It just mattered that what they were doing felt so god damn _good_!

--

**My Fist Gossip Girl Fanfic!!**

**So, was this good? Bad? Please tell me, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Not Flames!!**

**Thanks, Angel. XOXO**


End file.
